Blood Red Echidna
by Fuwa2 Kyara
Summary: An echidna, a curse, and a vampire. In this game he has one life, and time counting down on him to stop the fiend. For her, he'd risk anything.
1. Karsestus

_God_ I have a weird imagination! A story that just came to mind. I dunno what to say about it but it's weird and it sucks... Also I don't know what the second genre should be. Meh. Though there is one thing I have in mind this whole fic... Do the furries even _have_ necks!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co.

Warning: This fic has a lot of blood. Rating may go up on later chapters.

Chapter 1: Karsestus 

"I can't wait for my date with Sonic tomorrow." Amy rose closed her eyes tightly in excitement as she skipped around in her room, not being able to sleep. She sighed and put her hands on her cheeks and stared out the window as she already started to dream of her and Sonic together. The two of them, staring at the ocean side by side on the sandy beach. Amy puts her head closer to Sonic's chest, and he putting his arm around her. They both turn to each other and they slowly get closer and-

"Ooooohh!!" Amy squeaked at the wonderful thought and shook herself when she suddenly felt a chill down her spine. Amy stood dead still, holding her breath. The room got cold and the moonlight seemed dimmer than ever, but it still cast a shadow of herself and of another beside her.

Slowly she turned her head around, eyes wide in fear until she saw a figure wrapped in a dry blood red cape.

A tiny gasp came out of the pink hedgehog when her emerald eyes met with the thing's blood red eyes that were in slits.

Amy still held her breath and her eyes were wider, afraid to blink as it might move. Her eyes started to sting as tears formed at the side, urging to blink. The creature put on a sly smile, making visible his two fang looking teeth.

Finally she closed her eyes from a sudden pain she felt on her neck. She barely opened her eyes and noticed the creature right beside her now. In a hugging position, he feasted on her blood. Amy's vision started to blur as the world spun until it went black. Her body went numb and the being finished feasting. He grinned as he licked his lips in satisfaction, letting Amy fall to the floor.

The vampire made his way to the door, looking back at Amy once. Whispering out the words.

"Sugar and spice indeed." Then it walks out the door, leaving Amy lying there.

Blood Red Echidna 

Knuckles bared his teeth as he tightened his fists in rage at the being in front of him. Wearing a cape, red eyes, black fur, and an evil grin. The vampire. The same one that had gotten Amy, and now Rouge.

Knuckles pounced at it immediately and threw a fury of punches angrily at the vampire. He dodged them as if they were nothing, as if he knew each move. Knuckles noticed this and jumped to the right. Without stopping, he threw one hard punch towards it's face.

The vampire turned his head quickly to watch him come at him. Knuckles threw his fist forward but the vampire spun around once to avoid the attack, as he also stuck out his finger to scratch the echidna's cheek. This all happened so quickly, Knuckles didn't feel the scratch until he turned back to him. For some reason it hurt badly, like a burn and a sting. He put a hand over the now bleeding wound.

The vampire's grin disappeared for a second as it noticed his cape torn a bit by his shoulder because of Knuckles' namesakes. He looked a bit surprised, but looked back at Knuckles. His grin returned as he started to speak, almost in a taunting way.

"You're one worthy to tell my name." He put up his finger he scratched Knuckles with closer to his mouth. The tip of his two-inch sharp nail was red with blood, as it seemed to glow a bit. "I am Karsestus. Remember it, 'cause you'll be seeing me soon." He licked his blood tipped nail as he disappears in a blink of an eye.

Knuckles felt the pain in the cut ease, but he still glared at the spot where Karsestus' eyes were. The sun started to rise, casting long shadows upon the things standing on the hilltop and turning them into silhouettes before the sun. He finally ran to where Rouge lay unconscious.

"Rouge!"

Sonic sped through the forest trees in the bright morning sun, though there was a light fog that was slowly lifting from the night. Dew covered leaves shake rapidly, sprinkling water upon the ground beneath them as Sonic passes by with the wind on his trail. He stopped right before Amy's house. Sonic was a bit nervous about the date. It was the first he ever had since he always had to bail them for one of Eggman's robots.

"C'mon Sonic. You can face giant robots, mad blobs, and lizards. You can face Amy." Sonic took a deep breath before he started walking. He started to see the roof of her little house as he walked along up the path of the small hill. Sonic's nervousness turned into worry when he finds the door left opened with Birdie and it's friends chirping frantically at the entrance, looking around.

He went down on his knees to the tiny birds.

"Hey little guys. Where's Amy?" Sonic already had a hunch that she was inside, but decided to ask just incase.

Birdie had on a sad face as it turned its head into the house, chirping as it flapped it's blue wings a little. It's friends doing the same. Sonic ran to her room. He put his ear on the door to make sure she wasn't changing or taking a shower like the last time, he ended up having to pry the piko piko hammer off his head.

It was silent. So silent it scared him a bit.

"Amy?" He called before slowly opening the door. He walked into the room. It seemed like no one was there. Sonic walked inside, looking around.

Beep beep. Beep beep.

The noise almost made him jump. He turned around towards the table beside her untidy bed. The alarm clock rang until he turned to it. Walking over to the thing, he noticed it was flashing the time 12:00am all of a sudden. It showed 10:14am just a second ago. Then something caught his eye. A gloved hand on the floor on the other side of the bed. Sonic's eyes grow wide as he mouthed the words "No" and jump over the bed to the other side of it.

Amy was lying on the floor, motionless.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. He picked her up and shook her, hoping she was just asleep and fell off the bed.

"Amy wake up! C'mon!" He knew she wasn't asleep. Her breaths were slow and shallow. She had a disturbed look across her face. He checked her pulse to find it slow as well. She needed help, fast.

Sonic shot out the door carrying Amy in his arms, he ran to the closest hospital around.

Sonic was in the waiting room with another guy. He was praying something on the bench across him. Sonic just sat there cross-legged with his arms folded across his chest. He was worried half to death but he didn't like to show it much. An hour passed until a nurse came.

"Mr. Sonic, Mr. Robertson."

"Yes!?" The two jump out of their seats so suddenly the nurse was a bit startled.

"Uh, please come this way." She motioned for them to follow before she put her hand back on the clipboard.

Sonic entered a large room with many beds and many patients. He glanced through all of them until he saw Amy. He ran over to her bed and looked her over. She was still unconscious with the sheets pulled over her chest and one arm with the dripper out. He noticed something suddenly and looked at all the patients again. They were all in the same state. He then noticed Rouge with Knuckles beside her. He held her hand with both of his while his elbows were on the bed. He looked down at the sheet space between his arms, which made his locks dangle over his eyes from Sonic's view.

"Knuckles?" The echidna's head flinched a bit. He paused in the position before he turned his head completely towards the familiar voice.

"Sonic." He said.

Sonic noticed his monotonic voice and he could've sworn he saw a small tear at the corner of Knuckles' eyes, though he barely disguised it with his usual tough-guy look.

"What happened to her?" Knuckles asked when he noticed Amy.

"I... Don't really know. She was like this when I went to her house. What about Rouge? What happened to her?"

Knuckles hesitated and looked at Rouge, afraid of telling him the truth about Karsestus. He imagined how it would go. It would make Knuckles look like a knuckle_head_ and he already had enough trouble being called that.

"Uh, same." Knuckles answered simply.

Sonic frowned. He knew he was lying, but why? He looked back down at Amy and sighed.

Knuckles stared at Rouge blankly, remembering the vampire she had fallen prey to.

'I am Karsestus. Remember it, 'cause you'll be seeing me soon.' His voice replayed in his mind. Knuckles felt a tingle at his cheek. He ignored it but the pain from before came back like a gun fire with the bullet at his cheek.

"Ah!" He yelped and jerked up, putting his hand on his cheek at the sudden pain. His body shook a little from it and he clenched his teeth hard.

"You okay Knuckles?" Sonic asked noticing this.

The stinging pain subsided and he was able to answer.

"Yeah..." He opened his eyes he had closed and looked down at his gloved hand that went over his cheek. It was smeared with blood. He felt some roll down his cheek. Covering it again he left the room without a word.

Sonic stared at the door with a puzzling look after Knuckles went out it as quickly. Curiosity flooding his mind with questions. One being:

'What the heck was that all about?'

If you want to keep the mood you have right now, don't read the bottom. It's a comical relief thinggy.

I know I'm the idiot that's writing this fic but... It's just too scary! I think it's the scariest thing I've ever seen.

Espio – "Even scarier than _this_!?" He shows Sonic/Anime a photo of Rouge without her make up.

Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuughhhhh!!! What is that hideous thing!!?

BONK!!

Rouge had just kicked Sonic/Anime so hard her head is now in the roof. The roof crumbled a little and Espio hid behind the corner from the dangerous bat.

Jap note: Ru-jyu no suppinn ha mite ha ikenai mono nanoda...


	2. Played

**Blood Red Echidna**

Chapter 2: Played 

It was near midnight at the hilltop Knuckles had first encountered Karsestus. The dark clouds covered the stars and the moon. The city's dim lights were the only source of light around. Knuckles kept his senses at full alert. He knew he could sense other enemies when they were near by, but Karsestus was more difficult to sense somehow. Though the echidna knew he was coming tonight. It was his feelings, instincts, or maybe something else. Before he even knew it, Karsestus was walking up to him from behind.

"I'm glad you showed up." Karsestus had his grin on as if he never took it off from their last encounter. Knuckles backed away quickly and turned to him in a fighting stance. Glaring into his bloody red eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the scratch that slowly started to pulse back.

Karsestus grinned wider, more spine chilling and evilly. He uncovered his body of the cape when he flapped it open, making the cape fly high above his head. Knuckles took this as a warning of him about to make an attack. He quickly got into a defensive position. He kept his eyes on the vampire as he stood still in front of him.

The defense position didn't help as Knuckles felt a pain at his back where Karsestus punched. He had moved behind him before he even noticed he moved. He was faster than he had expected, or it was either the scar that burned with his concentration. Knuckles spun around quickly with his balled fist, he swung his arm at him but to find he had hit nothing. Knuckles felt another blow, but this time to the back of his head. He almost got knocked unconscious, but managed to stay on his feet after almost falling over.

Karsestus laughed, as Knuckles looked around for him frantically.

"I just love playing with my prey." The laughing continued and Knuckles heard his voice spinning around him. The burning of his scar became worse as his head started to spin from it.

Knuckles growled "Show yourself!!" he smashed a tree in half from where he predicted Karsestus' voice was going to go next. The tree timbered to the ground and Knuckles panted in anger and frustration.

"Nice try."

Karsestus kicked Knuckles right in the spine as he flew by as a blur. Knuckles fell to his knees from the powerful blow. The pain in the scar became unbearable and he put his hand over it tightly.

"Do you know of the Blood Curse? You must have noticed the pain of it by now." Karsestus' arrogant voice taunted as it spun around the echidna, almost driving him insane.

Knuckles took off his hand to see his glove wet with the crimson liquid. It went through the bandage he put on earlier. Blood dripped onto his knees from the soaked bandage. Another wave of pain surged through his entire body when Karsestus hit him at the side.

"Argh!!" Knuckles roared and held it.

Karsestus laughed as he reappeared before Knuckles. He didn't want to show weakness and he looked up. He tried hard to glare at him, to show he wasn't weak, though his vision was starting to blur making it look weak.

Karsestus' grin grew wider, showing his fangs. It sent a slight chill up Knuckles' spine.

"I'd love to stay and play, but I have a few things to take care of tonight."

Knuckles gasped as the wind got knocked out of him when Karsestus punched him hard in the stomach. Knuckles went limb with Karsestus' fist still in place. Before blacking out he heard the vampire whisper in his ear.

"See you later darlin'."

* * *

Knuckles awoke with his vision so blurred he didn't notice Sonic until he spoke.

"Knux! Are you alright?" Finally his vision cleared, showing Sonic's face above his. He was still at the hilltop, but it was now dawn.

"Wha." Was the only thing he could get out of his mouth because of the pain that was all over his body.

"C'mon, I better get'cha to the hospital to get patched up... Who did this to you?" Sonic asked as he helped Knuckles up.

Knuckles let himself dangle from Sonic as he tried to remember what had happened. He was battling Karsestus. He was beating him up, the scar started to hurt real bad, then he got knocked out. Then his words came back to him.

"See you later darlin'." Knuckles would've shuddered at the word if the pain hadn't come back to his scar. He held it again; hoping the pain would ease. But it didn't, only getting worse and more painful. He winced before he let out an agonized cry.

"Knuckles!?" Sonic's voice was muffed to the echidna because of the unbearable pain. He felt a shock of some sort before he passed out again.

"Knuckles!!" Sonic yelled at him, trying to wake him up. He noticed blood pouring out of his scar. Before he started asking himself questions, he carried Knuckles to the hospital.

Like I said before... Do not read the bottom if you want to keep the mood you're in right now...

Review replies.

Crocgirl13 – If you ask I'd be glad to answer the questions for you.

Jenrya282 – Oooh. You read it? I bet'chya think I'm a weirdo now... Amy is not dying!! I'd never do that to her! She is just... Uhh... Well... Unconscious! You know, from the loss of blood and all...

Espio – "Holy ! Karsestus is gay!"

Don't swear.

Espio – "What have you been eating lately!? I've read the later on chapters and this is just **wrong**!!"

I try different things.

Espio – "Yeah but this different thing is way past nasty!!"

Knuckles – "What is?"

Espio – "Read this."

Knuckles – "......!!!!? ...... I am **_so_** not acting this part out!!"

Aw c'mon! Some peeps actually like this stuff!

Knuckles – "Yeah well I'm not one of them! See ya!"

Ack! Wait!! [Gets dragged along holding onto Knux's tail.]


End file.
